Parisienne Nights
by Plesiosaur
Summary: More 40 Weeks backstory! One long, hot summer with the orchestra in Paris Marcy gets a surprise on one of the biggest nights of her career. After all, Paris is the most romantic place in the world, the City of Love. How long had she really thought either one of them could take being apart? Shameless M rating for graphic Bubbline.


**A wild smutfic appeared!**

 **This was originally a present for the ever beautiful Schwarzeil but she is genuinely one of the nicest people I've ever met and insisted I share it with the fandom at large. And so treat yo'selves to more 40 Weeks backstory! Because dammit I can't stop writing about those adorable nerds.**

 **ALSO ALSO if you guys are looking for something genuinely awesome to read then I can HIGHLY recommend you go check out my good pal DiddlyPanda's fic The Ties That Bind Us. Massive explosions! Life or death choices! Sci fi! Bubbline! What are you waiting for? It's dramatic, well written, it really packs a punch! Read iiiiiiiiit.**

 **Content Warning: SMUT! This was primarily PWP with extra fluff added in post-production. If you're not cool with M-rated lady-on-lady sexytimes then I suggest you read something else, probably something not written by me because that's pretty much my deal. So there will be descriptions that are rather graphic and not an absolute ton of plot, although still enough for it to be cute and make sense I hope.**

 **PS I have never been to Paris so my apologies for any French readers if I've bungled the admittedly brief description of you** **r beautiful city. Also writing accents is hard. I'm so sorry, I look to JK Rowling as my style model on writing French accents in an adorably bad British way.**

* * *

Their second summer together was an unusually hot one, and not just because of the weather. Marcy knew she was still in the honeymoon stage of a new relationship but she couldn't get over how crazy Bonnie made her feel, how easily the gorgeous redhead got her worked up or how explosive things were in the bedroom between them. There had been a few girls in the past but never like this, always just a little awkward and never so overwhelming that she forgot to feel self conscious or nervous. It was difficult to be in the same room alone for more than ten minutes without one of them initiating the kind of leg-trembling, mind bending sex that Marcy had always just assumed only existed in romantic movies and dirty books. She was quickly beginning to realise that it was actually genuine and somehow she'd found herself caught up in the kind of whirlwind love affair she thought was too intense to even exist in the real world.

So it was with a heavy heart that she kissed Bonnie goodbye at the airport with a promise to call every day and boarded a plane to the continent with the rest of the orchestra. It was a big step in her career, she still hadn't finished her PhD and most everyone else in the orchestra was a lot older than her and a lot more experienced. They would be doing a tour of Paris's most prestigious venues showcasing the best British talent for the next two months; she was very aware it would be a steep learning curve. It didn't stop her staring out of the window as the ground fell away beneath the plane and wondering if her girlfriend might move on without her while she was away.

Paris was hot and overcrowded, Marceline didn't enjoy it half so much as she thought she would. She was hampered by the fact that she didn't speak a word of French too and it was hard not to spend every waking moment desperately wishing Bonnie was there with her or constructing elaborate fantasies in her head about what the redhead might be doing at home right at that second in time. Probably gross junior doctor stuff but thinking about that certainly beat the reality of alternating between hours of intensive rehearsals, performances and falling exhausted into the hard bed in the cheap hotel the orchestra had overrun. More often than not when Marceline had a spare moment to call her girlfriend Bonnie was at work and for most of the time they communicated through regretful voicemails apologising for missing each other.

The night she was scheduled to play at the Salle Gaveau Marcy was in a high state of panic. It wouldn't have meant much to most of her friends back in England but anyone who knew anything about music knew that the Salle Gaveau was quite possibly the best concert hall in Paris. And Bonnie hadn't returned her call that day, in fact she hadn't heard from her redhead for more than twenty four hours. Marceline tried hard not to picture all the other women who might be hitting on Bonnie at that very second, how attractive and seductive and annoyingly there they were compared to herself. A knock on her dressing room door drew her out of her panic spiral and she went to open it, finding a delivery girl half hidden behind a huger bouquet of dusky red roses.

"Mizz Aberdeen? Zees are for you." the girl informed her in a thick French accent.

"Abadeer." Marcy corrected her automatically.

"Non, it states clearly on zis card, Aberdeen. Zey are sent from a Monsieur Dr Zugar?"

Marcy went rigid with shock. Bonnie had arranged flowers to be delivered to her dressing room before her biggest performance? And signed her name on the delivery sheet 'Aberdeen' because she obviously thought she was very funny and subtle. And cared enough about her to send her flowers from another country-

"Curtain call, Abadeer. You look a million dollars, now get out there and blow them away!"

It was the concertmaster on his way past carrying his violin and adjusting his tuxedo. Marcy nodded hurriedly and placed the vase of magnificent roses on the dresser before she grabbed her double bass case and shoved a few euros into the delivery girl's hands as a tip. She followed the concertmaster to the stage and hastily set up for their final sound check and tuning to the noises of the early audience arrivals taking their seats behind the heavy velvet curtain. Then the stage lights went up and the conductor raised her baton for their opening movement. Marceline had no more headspace for worrying about Bonnie or the mysterious flowers or anything at all as the music swelled around her and she fell back into those well practiced patterns and lost herself in the sweet oblivion of performance.

...

With a sweeping bow the string section accepted the rapturous applause of their audience and someone was pushing yet more flowers into Marcy's arms. She beamed around, still flying high on the euphoria of such glowing adulation from the audience.

"You were magnificent!" the concertmaster murmured to her out of the corner of his mouth as they made their way backstage again and to the door of her dressing room with the noise of almost three thousand people still applauding and cheering for them. "Abadeer, you look amazing, you sound amazing and you're too talented not to change the world. I'm going to have to insist you come out to dinner with me tonight."

"She already has a reservation." a cool voice addressed them from inside her darkened dressing room. The concertmaster's face darkened with an annoyed blush and he reached past Marcy to flick the light on.

"Nobody asked you, who-"

"BONNIE!"

She'd shoved the concertmaster out of the way as soon as she'd recovered from the numb shock of hearing her girlfriend's voice unexpectedly and for half a moment she distantly thought that there was actually goddamn violin music playing in her head when their eager lips met until she realised it was a couple of guys from the orchestra messing around with their instruments.

The concertmaster just sighed in defeat and closed the door on them, giving his best musician the privacy to reunite with the very pretty redhead girl who'd been waiting in ambush for her without the whole string section gaping at their enthusiastic kissing. It was only to be expected, he thought as he walked back to his own dressing room. She was just too gorgeous not to be with someone and of course every sexy, talented woman he ever invited to dinner would turn out to be a bloody lesbian. At least he still had his violin.

"What are you doing here?" Marcy gasped when she finally came up for air.

"Flew out to, mm, see you play. I, gnr, I sent you a note to explain with the flowers. Dammit I can't focus with your hands halfway up my shirt." Bonnie gasped out. Marceline reluctantly slid her hands back out of her girlfriend's clothing.

"You flew out to see me."

"Yeah."

"But you're terrified of planes."

"I'm very aware of that. And so were most of the people on my flight by the time we landed."

"You're literally the best person in the world."

"I know."

"Um, did you have a plan? Or were we just gonna suck face in my dressing room?" Marcy asked a little breathlessly.

"Are you hungry? We could go get dinner." Bonnie replied innocently. Marcy stared at her like she'd gone crazy.

"Hungry? After two months apart and having everything from sickeningly romantic to the most graphic, X-rated dreams about you every single night? Do you really think I want to go out and fill my stomach with a big hearty French supper that's gonna put me straight to sleep and guarantee I won't be able to move for hours? No. I think we should go back to my hotel and catch up."

"Not a chance, you told me all about how sucky your hotel is. We're going back to my hotel and trying out the huge kingsize bed and the fancy Jacuzzi bath I got to treat you with and then probably ordering room service because I'm not putting my clothes back on for anyone or anything tonight, not now I'm finally here with you." Bonnie replied with a grin that was definitely more flirtatious than amused.

"Where's your hotel?" Marcy asked a little breathlessly as she was pulled from the dressing room and out into the corridors of the Salle Gaveau with the sniggers of her orchestra colleagues accompanying them from the shadows.

"L'Impériale. Literally right across the street. Come on." Bonnie replied.

Still lightheaded from the euphoria of the performance, it all seemed rather dream-like to Marcy as they dashed across the darkening road hand in hand dodging taxis and cyclists. Of course Bonnie had turned up out of the blue at the biggest performance of her career, of course she'd booked a fancy hotel across the street as a surprise. The redhead might castigate herself for being too pragmatic but when she randomly pulled off these elaborate and completely spontaneous surprises Marcy was certain she was actually the most romantic girl on the planet. She'd have teased Bonnie mercilessly for being such a squidgy little marshmallow deep down but she was still breathless from being so suddenly and unexpectedly swept off her feet.

She barely had a moment to take in the magnificent grand entrance hall of the hotel before Bonnie was tugging her into an elevator and they were pressed up against one wall at the hips and lips again before the door was even closed.

"I've missed you so much." Bonnie murmured as their lips parted for a second.

"Missed you too. You make me kinda crazy, I felt like I'd lost an arm or something without you around." Marcy replied in breathy gasps as her girlfriend's mouth fastened onto her collarbone. The elevator shuddered to a halt and they broke apart for long enough to stumble down the hall and into an ornately decorated room, not caring at all if any other guests saw them.

The second the door was closed warm hands pressed against the exposed flesh of Marcy's upper back and Bonnie's sweet aura of heat and softness and gentle pleasure settled around her like a heavy cloak, pushing the all other thoughts away to some distant corner of her mind that she couldn't quite focus on anymore. The tension poured out of her as Bonnie began to rub slow circles, hands effortlessly slipping away the zipper on the back of her ball gown so it slid away around her ankles then slipping lower until they brushed the top of her panties and teased questioningly around the waistband. Well, they definitely weren't just having a nice dinner together but had she really thought it wouldn't end this way?

"Do you want this?" the redhead breathed against her shoulder. Marcy shivered, nodded and turned, pressing her lips to the other woman's neck in eager reply and losing herself to the delicious warmth flooding her body at the contact. She allowed herself to be backed onto the huge bed and let herself relax into the sensations of her lover's body pressed against her.

Bonnie was the very best thing about her life right now. She worked long hours and sometimes she could be focused on her own projects to the point of being neglectful but once Marcy had her full attention Bonnie burned intense and never more so than when they were alone together like that. Doctors, in Marcy's limited experience, worked hard and played harder. Bonnie worked harder than anyone else she'd ever met so it wasn't really surprising she was like a whirlwind in the bedroom. In fact, Marcy thought as she moaned softly when talented fingers slide around to caress her chest, Bonnie had definitely ruined her for other women forever. It had been the sweetness of her nature that had first made Marcy fall harder and faster than she'd known she could; the dark haired girl found herself smiling over little things her girlfriend had done, admiring the way she sighed in her sleep and adorably fucked up even the most basic cooking. Marcy was still trying to work out how to be in love with someone but with Bonnie it felt natural and as easy and reflexive as breathing. But she couldn't analyse her love for the redhead further right then except to say it was deep and fierce; those soft skilled hands were slipping down her body and making her suddenly hypersensitive skin almost burn from pleasure. A low moan escaped her mouth again and she let the tips of her fingers rest against the pulse thrumming in Bonnie's throat, feeling her own heart speed up as she discovered how eager her girlfriend was. Heat flared in her remembering the seductive pleasure of letting her fingers part slick flesh and knowing that for just those few precious moments she was joining with her partner on so many levels, the possessive pleasure of hearing gasps and moans that were just for her.

There were hands everywhere, heat everywhere. Somehow she'd lost her panties and was magnificently naked with her girl, her sweet loving girl who always knew exactly what she needed. Bonnie must have maneuverer her further onto the bed when she'd been lost in the sensations because when she allowed her head to be tilted back she found she was resting on pillows. The pressure of lips on collarbones sent an ache of need through her as slim hands trailed fire across her chest, teasing a whimper from between her lips as they explored her curves with just enough pressure to make her shiver.

"You're so beautiful. I want you." Bonnie breathed around eager kisses.

"If you're good," Marcy ground out between gasps, "I'll maybe even give you something back. But you have to be a good girl and make me feel good. Can you do that?"

"It's cute that you think you can order me around in the bedroom. You're the one currently naked and on your back at my mercy." Bonnie murmured with a smile against Marcy's soft skin.

She wanted to argue back but the sensations coursing through her body made her feel like she was floating on the crest of an immense aching heat that pulsed and thrummed feverishly around her. It filled Marcy with a nameless need, instead of being in control she was whimpering now, begging under Bonnie's wicked fingers and warm lips. Turnaround was unexpected but it thrilled her deeply. When Bonnie took control like this it drove her wild. She wanted to tell her so, scold her for changing the rules, but the words came out as a long low moan and then Bonnie's lips were pressed back against hers and she tasted sweet breath and need and was lost in the sensation of soft lips drawing out her tension.

And then she cried out sharply against the kiss because Bonnie's hand had trailed its edged fire southwards until she brushed gently at the edge of the burning sensitive skin. Aching need filled Marcy's chest until she felt as though she might burst info flames. And that glorious mouth trailed slowly down her throat and chest, stomach and hip bones, a low chuckle rumbling through Bonnie's throat at the way her girlfriend's back arched and legs slid around her shoulders. Marcy was pulling her in until she was softly pleasuring her with her whole mouth. She trailed fingertips through the silky down of dark hair above her, wordlessly asking how much she could do, whether she could use her touch everywhere she wanted.

"Please. Bon, please-" Marcy begged between breathless gasps, then moaned again as Bonnie's other hand found the aching peaks of her chest and caressed them roughly. Bonnie didn't need begging twice; she let her carefully drifting fingers slip lower until they were slick with warm sweet wetness. And then they were pushing carefully inside and working slowly against that sweet spot, curling gently and building a slow rhythm that wasn't quite enough to bring anything on too quickly. Marcy let out a gasping moan and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Beyond self control now, half reclined with Bonnie's fingers working her slow and deep Marcy was completely consumed with sensations. Bonnie was teasing her with maddeningly slow movements, slipping her fingers in up to the knuckle and slowly withdrawing almost to the tip, never quite letting them brush firmly enough against that magic place inside that would send her girlfriend hurtling over the edge and into a gloriously colossal release. No matter how she bucked her hips against the cool fingers and begged incoherently the redhead just laughed and slid her tongue up against the painfully sensitive skin, making Marcy jerk and shake for a moment.

"Is that what you think you want already? I don't think you really do. I think you're going to make me feel good too. I've missed you, I need you." Bonnie purred as her fingers flicked teasingly in and out.

"Fuck, Bonnie, please-"

"Not yet. You've left me waiting for months and you want to make me feel good too, don't you?"

"Y-yes, anything, please..."

Bonnie nodded and reached out to Marcy, letting the fingernails of her free hand trail across the smooth soft skin of the darker woman's stomach. It was a dificult thing for her to slide out one final time and stretch next to her girlfriend; an insistent pulse of heat in her wanted to hold Marcy close and bring her to her screaming finish but it would be all the sweeter for waiting.

"Can I touch?" Marcy murmured against her sensitive ear and was rewarded with a gasp and hasty nod. She slid her hands through the silky red-blonde hair at the base of the other woman's neck while letting her fingers find their rhythm against Bonnie's unbuttoned jeans, caressing her through the fabric. Bonnie moaned low in her throat and pressed against the taller woman, arching her back to bring more of their bare skin together. She was doubly sensitive now, her own need echoing the edge of desperation in her girlfriend's movements. Marcy's fingers slipped below the waistband and brushed carefully against the redhead and she cried out, wrapping her hands into her girlfriend's hair and gripping tightly.

"Fuck, babe, you're gonna finish before I even get a taste." Marcy gasped, letting her nails dig a little into the other woman's hips as she tugged the jeans down and away, frustration making her movement a little rough. Bonnie was letting loose a low stream of swear words now and Marcy snaked her hand back towards the slick wetness, marvelling in the way Bonnie's muscles tensed and rolled with every touch. Warm breath gasped against her throat as she gently teased one finger inside the redhead, feeling her tense even against the tip of just one digit. Marceline had no qualms about letting Bonnie have everything she wanted. When the other woman grasped urgently at her arm and whimpered for more she let another finger join the first and curled them together firmly against the slickness of her body, feeling herself almost flood when Bonnie all but screamed and tensed around her hand.

And she moaned and shuddered too because somehow she always forgot how warm and wet it was to be inside of someone else, how the simple act of entering a woman could push her almost to the edge. Their mouths met again, lips crashing together wildly and teeth grazing against each other as strong dark fingers relearned the contours of her lover, bodies shaking and shivering as they pushed feverishly together. Her hand was rocking hard against the redhead now, she could almost feel the burning tightening of Bonnie's need, the way her muscles locked and she arched back to bring the soft peak of pale full breasts within reach of her girlfriend's lips. As the wetness around her hand tightened almost painfully she let her mouth sink into the velvety flesh, tongue flicking and lapping at the warm velvety skin. Bonnie let out a full scream as her whole body shook; the force of her climax would have caused her to slide off the bed if not for the anchoring weight of Marcy's hand still working her roughly between the legs.

Marcy slid down to nuzzle her face against the delicious flesh of Bonnie's hip and was rewarded by hands on the back of her head guiding her lower. She began lapping up the wetness the other girl's orgasm had caused and through the haze of her own pleasure she realised the redhead was coming down from her high and begging for more.

"More? God, yes. I could do this for hours." Marcy gasped out between thrusts, and she pulled the smaller redhead further down until her face was nuzzling up against the slickness and exploring her slowly with her tongue. She let her now soaking hand fall away and softly kissed along the other girl's inner thigh, ignoring her weak protests at needing her mouth right now. Bonnie always had more in her, could always stand to be teased a little longer.

Marcy was slowly increasing the pressure of her lips, face deliciously wet and the urgent heat of her own arousal pulsing through her like a second heartbeat. Bonnie's cries of delight only served to cause her hips to buck against the air, aching for the feel of her lover beneath her again. But her redhead still needed her, as long as she was needed she would be here with her slowly caressing fingers and hungry mouth lapping up the delicious wetness she was offered. Bonnie was shuddering now, fingers gripping the other woman's shoulders hard and hips driving forwards almost of their own accord. From the angle she was at Marcy watched it all with hungry eyes and ached to touch everywhere, reaching up with her free hand to rake her nails against Bonnie's back and feeling the wetness increase on lips as the other woman groaned and ground herself harder against the girlfriend's face.

With both hands Bonnie reached down and grasped Marcy's hair tightly and she knew it was now, she curled her fingers against that special place and felt her lover tense against her. Her whole body locked up in euphoria, she was shaking and howling. Marcy moaning lowly too, her talented tongue explored Bonnie's climax as it rolled across her in a tight hot wave of almost painful pleasure that wiped her mind blissfully blank. Marcy's fingers pistoned hard inside her tight wetness and her whole body trembled uncontrollably and curled forward with the force of her orgasm, full throated scream breaking past her lips as she lost the final threads of her control.

She drifted blissfully for a few moments, the aftershocks still rocking through her every time she felt Marcy move against her tortuously oversensitive skin. And then warm hands were gripping her hair and a musky wet mouth was pressed against her own, lips crushing desperately against her in a messy kiss. Marcy had come up for air and the desperate need in that kiss was enough fill her with a more heat, body aching with need again despite the devastating strength of the release she'd just had.

Eagerly Bonnie reached up to trail her nails down the taller girl's back and was rewarded with a sharp hiss of painful arousal against her lips. Marcy was more than ready. Bonnie's fingers were slipping back downward to caress her lover's hips now and Marcy was pushing her body up against her, leaving slick wetness trailing everywhere her inner thigh brushed against. With a small possessive growl Bonnie pushed the other girl onto her back and grasped her firmly, pulling her hips up towards her face. Marcy nodded and demurely allowed herself to be claimed, fingers skating nervously against the warm skin of her lover's back while Bonnie gazed at her hungrily.

Bonnie took a moment to appreciate the sheer elegance and beauty of her partner like that; hair thrown out behind her in a sleek cascade, eyes dark with desire, before sinking her mouth down to meet the glorious sweetness offered to her. The way her lover's hips bucked up to meet her told her that Marcy didn't want or need teasing when she was so desperate. She needed it hard and fast and delicious, hot wetness cascading over strong fingers until she was screaming and writhing like she was possessed. Bonnie had every intention of making that happen as soon as possible. Soft wisps of dark downy hair brushed her face as her lips collided with slick skin, arms wrapping tight around the other woman's waist to anchor her securely in place.

 _Mine_ , she thought urgently as her tongue danced in frantic circles around and around the pulsing point of Marcy's arousal, _you're mine and I want you to feel all of this, want to wash you away with pleasure._

Marcy's nails were in her hair and grazing against her skin and the sweet musk of her aching need was in her mouth. She barely even thought it before her hand was pressing back inside the other woman and moving wildly against the soft resistance of her body. Marcy tensed for a moment before she relaxed against the invading fingers, body pressing forwards and guiding her lover deeper. And with her mouth full of the taste of Marcy and one hand gripping her hip so hard it must be painful Bonnie pushed her fingers deeper until she felt the other woman tighten hard around her, hips quivering and body jerking crazily. So close, one more thrust-

Marcy's orgasm hit with the strength of a tsunami, limbs scattering wildly and loud breathy moans almost too high to hear between her desperate gasps. Her fingers found Bonnie's and locked tight around her hand as she shook and screamed and came gloriously hard, seemingly without end. The redhead kept her there longer than should be possible, every time it seemed her pleasure was beginning to subside Bonnie would back away and lap at her gently then after a few moments press her face wildly back and bring her to another screaming climax.

Eventually the strength of Marcy's release began to weaken and Bonnie slid her hand away almost regretfully; she could have stayed there for hours longer pleasuring her lover if Marcy could have taken more. Instead she moved back up the bed and came to rest on to the multitude of pillows and blankets that had been pushed around by the motion of their reunion. Idle fingers trailed gently against soft supple flesh and it was hard to know who was feeling what, who was caressing and who was moaning softly in gentle tactile pleasure. Sated and finally deliciously empty, Bonnie closed her eyes and let the oblivion of sleep claim her, the feel of her lover pressed comfortingly against her. Tomorrow they'd explore the city together and hold hands in the park, share stolen kisses and visit the Eiffel Tower. Tomorrow they'd ask a passing stranger to take the photo of them that would end up lovingly framed on Dr Abadeer's office desk next to a collection of mementoes and love tokens from her girlfriend. But tonight Bonnie just needed to know Marceline was there skin to skin with her, that they still loved and needed each other just as much as ever. That whatever else happened they'd always have Paris.


End file.
